California Dreamers
by Rice Bunny
Summary: [AU] Five people. Five dreams. One apartment. What do they have in common? Teen Titans! Each trying to make it in Hollywood, they're forced to live together. Raveast StarRob
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Teen Titans or any related stuff

Authors note: I know about as much about the Oscars as I know about fungus growing, so if I got anything wrong call it artistic licensing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary: The Teen Titans are 5 people trying to make it in Hollywood. They don't know each other until one apartment and strained rent changes that.**

Robin aka Richard Grayson: 25, film editor

Starfire aka Kori Ander: 24, model/singer

Raven aka Raven Roth: 24 screen writer

Cyborg aka Victor Stone: 25, camera man

Beast Boy aka Garfield Logan: 24 actor

It was getting on to be later in the night, but the restaurant was still hopping. The waiters were trying to shush the partiers, but nobody cared. It was Oscar night, and half the people who had gotten the awards were there. These people were in the back room, where it was slightly quieter.

"A toast." Richard said, standing up and facing the party of five, "To our wonderful achievement." His blue eyes were sparkling, and his tie was undone and on his chair. His coat was off and his hair was very mussed. Yet out of all of them he still looked the least ruffled.

"Another one?" Kori commented teasingly, raising her glass. Her flaming red hair had partially come out of its elegant bun, and her long sky blue dress was trailing on the floor in a very undignified manner, but her beaming face held all the beauty and joy that it had started out the night with.

"I still feel kind of guilty about lying." Raven said with a small shrug as she took a long drink. Her hair was still back in the rhinestone clip, but the arm sash to her short slinky purple dress was thrown into a corner.

"Naw Rae, it's all good! What could we have told them, the truth?" Gar threw his arm around her back, to which he received a scathing glare. He have her a patented grin, but she just removed his arm.

"Like they would have believed it." Victor Stone took a long sip out of his drink.

"Pictures! We must have many pictures to commemorate this special occasion!" Everyone glared at Kori, but begrudgingly moved closer together. She grabbed a waiter from outside and got in with everyone.

"On three say movie stars!" He said cheesily. Kori beamed, throwing her arms around Richard. Richard blushed and gave a cool look. Raven rolled her eyes, while Gar gave her bunny ears. Victor gave a V for victory sign. Unknowing to them he snapped a second picture of them afterwards, this one with all smiling and laughing, even Raven. He handed the camera back to Kori and she slipped it in her purse. Everyone sat back down, and drank their drinks, contemplating. Richard finally spoke.

"Do you guys remember how this all started?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love it? Hate it? Wish that it was in French? Tell me by REVIEWING! ..whistles innocently.. It gets better, I promise. This was just foreshadowing.

Love ya!

Ruby Mistress


	2. Moving In

Disclaimer-I do not own Teen Titans or any related stuff, like are you afraid of the dark

Authors note: I thought that Gar would own something like that movie collection, so I gave it to him. I've actually watched only like three episodes of it, so again with if I have any wrong info tell me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven set down the last box heavily on the table. She wiped some sweat out of her eyes, and pulled the long sleeves of her black shirt up even higher.

"Raven! You must see this too!" Raven rolled her eyes and walked out of the room that they would be sharing.

"What Kori? I've seen the bathroom tiles, I've seen the kitchen plates, and I've even seen the underside of the couch. What possibly could there be to see left?" The redheaded girl beamed happily at the blue curtains, showing them off proudly. Raven sighed loudly and fell on the couch.

"But did you see how silky they are! And what a rich color blue…" Kori continued to babble to herself, as Raven pulled out the flyer posted on her buildings corkboard a month ago.

"Need a new place to stay? Looking for two roommates, well groomed, non-noisy, male or female. Place already furnished, will be sharing with one male, quiet, keeps to himself. Call 525-7894!"

Raven looked at the rent in horror, it was about what Kori and her made together! But they had just gotten the eviction notice, and it was the best one, so they called the number and scheduled a walkthrough. When they got there, it turned out that a couple of guys had already rented the other room so now Richard Grayson was only looking for one more roommate. When they suggested they share the room, he was all for it.

The apartment itself was heavenly, with a huge kitchen with a table inside for eating. A door was connected to the side of the kitchen that led to the master bedroom, which had its own bathroom and was where Richard lived. There were no walls except separating the kitchen and living room from the actual rooms, but aside from that everything was connected. The living room was a step down from the kitchen and had two couches and a chair surrounding a coffee table and TV. Two doors on either side of where the TV sat against the wall led to both of the bedrooms, and another one next to Richard's door led to the bathroom. All the walls were painted a cream color, and the furniture complemented it well. Needless to say it was a nice place.

Just then Richard walked out, his spiky black hair perfectly gelled, and his sunglasses firmly in place. He was wearing casual clothes, but look tired.

"She's having a good time." He nodded over at Kori, who was still feeling at talking to the curtains.

"Yes, ever since she came to this country she'd enjoyed the simple things." Rich shrugged and poured himself a glass of lemonade.

Victor and Garfield dragged two **huge **suitcases up the stairs. They stopped momentarily, catching their breath.

"I can't believe the elevator is out." Victor said, gasping as he lay on top of his suitcase.

"You can't! I am the one about to die of heat stroke here. It doesn't help that my suitcase is twice my size."

"Ya, but I wasn't the one who insisted on bringing all the episodes of 'Are You Afraid of the Dark", including the extended movie."

"Those are classics!"

"They were made for eight year olds."

"You know you thought that leprechaun one was creepy." Vic rolled his eyes and continued up the stairs. They finally made it to apartment 3B; they stood awhile just staring at the door. Finally Vic pulled on it. The door didn't move. He tried again. Again it didn't move. Now Gar started in, pulling and tugging at the stolid door until finally it swung inside and both tumbled to the floor. They landed in a very compromising position. The blackish-purple haired girl raised an eyebrow at them. Gar pushed Vic off, and got up. He surveyed the room.

"Two girls Rich? Niiiiiice." He said it in a low voice, sounding impressed. "So where are are new roommates?" Slap! The girl stalked off into the other room, and Rich laughed historically. Kori merely looked confused, as did Vic.

"This is Kori Ander, and the girl that just slapped you is Raven Roth. They are your new roommates." He said between gasps. Now Vic joined him in laughing, as Kori still looked confused.

Two hours later Raven still hadn't come out of her room, and Gar was feeling anxious. He was pacing in front of the TV, as Victor, Richard and Kori desperately tried to watch it.

"What if she never comes out and just starves to death?" The three leaned to the left.

"Or she hates me forever and will never speak to me?" They leaned to the right.

"Or she-"

"Friend! Please stop! I know Raven better than anyone and she will forgive you!" The died green-headed actor ran his fingers through his hair.

Again, kinda short, but I wanted somewhat of a cliffie.

REVIEW OR EVIL RODENTS WILL CHEW THROUGH THE CABLES OF YOUR TV AND YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO WATCH TEEN TITANS AGAIN! MWAHAHAHA!

Love ya!

Ruby Mistress


End file.
